sonic_fanon_wikifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lukrecja the Hedgehog
Theme ,, Crazy is my life '' - Golec uOrkiestra'' Charakter Lukrecja jest z ogółu optymistką. Umie jednak zmieniać dość szybko emocje zależnie od siebie. Jest mocno zawzięta. Nie ma większego planu na przyszłość, dzięki czemu nie ma do niej większej obawy. Nie przepada, gdy ktoś się przy niej wywyższa. Jest bardzo uparta. Wykazuje się kreatywnością, a bynajmniej w niecodziennych pomysłach. Inni mogą uznać że jest wkurzająca, bo właściwie czasem jest i to do bólu, z powodu nadmiernej ciekawości i chamskości od czasu do czasu. Lubi pomagać innym, jest bezinteresowna. Jest też niecierpliwa wobec czekania, ale ma sporą cierpliwość do ludzi. Wygląd Jeżyca ma fioletowe futro, ale ma tak samo kremowe ramiona jak jej pyszczek i uszy. Oczy ma niebieskie. Nosi czarny top bez rękawów i czarno - białe spodnie, które są powiązane białymi pasami na poprzek oraz narzutkę w kolorze zielonego khaki. W tym samym kolorze ma rękawiczki bez palców i buty z małym obcasem, które mają na górze biały pasek wraz z szarymi podeszwami. Dark Luki Tac Nayn Form Jest to super forma, która ma działanie podobne do formy Dark. Jest spowodowana tymi samymi czynnikami, jednak potrzebuje do przemiany szmaragdu chaosu. Jej wygląd przypomina Tac Nayna, przez co jeżyczka nazwała tak ową formę. Ta forma to właściwie jest shitpost autorki z 2016 z czasów kiedy się upiła wodą mineralną (nie dosłownie, oczywiście). Historia Lukrecja przez wszystkie lata żyła na planecie Antimension w mieście Emerald CIty. Nazwą planety jest fuzja słów anti i dimension, znajduje się ona pomiędzy wymiarami. Owa planeta jest mała i znajdują się na niej tylko 3 miasta: Emerald City, Ruby City i Diamond City. Ruby CIty zajmował oddział wojska, gdzie pracowali rodzice Lukrecji, których ona kompletnie nie znała i wiedziała tylko to, że istnieją. W Diamond City znajdowały się domy i apartamenty, zaś Emerald City zajmowały domki lekarzy, ogromne pomieszczenia do teleportacji i szpital. Luki pracowała w szpitalu przy najbardziej chorych. Wykryto u niej zdolność ponaddźwiękowego pędu, więc w każdej chwili mogła pobiec po lekarza. W wolnym czasie uczyła się walki, więc była w tym doświadczona. Poza tym była zwinna i czasami była brana do misji potrzebujących szybkiego i sprawnego działania. Szpital przyjmował chorych, umierających ludzi z innych wymiarów. Pewnego dnia, gdy prezydent odbierał swojego syna ze szpitala, ponieważ zostawił go tam, bo miała najlepsza technologię gdy tamten złamał żebro, Luki przy drzwiach wyjściowych podsłuchała jego rozmowę z pewnym naukowcem. Czas na planecie miał się zatrzymać jak kilka tysięcy lat wcześniej, po czasie założenia szpitala. Było to spowodowane osobami z innych wymiarów, których w ciągu tych lat przybywało. I miało to nastąpić.... za kilka godzin. Mówili, że mieszkańców planety nie będą o tym powiadamiać, bo wywołałoby to panikę. Lukrecja zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła do szpitalnych katakumb, gdzie znajdowały się labolatoria. Zabrała jedną z maszyn i ustawiła się po środku sali, której pilnowała. Wcisnęła przycisk i.... zatrzymała czas wokół terytorium szpitala, które po chwili stało oblodzone. Pozwalało jednak ono na życie, lecz na kilkanaście lat zostało zatrzymane. Kilka minut później cała planeta zamarła. Po wielu latach planeta odzyskała swoją normalną cywilizację. Wtedy maszyna uruchomiona przez jeżyczkę się wyłączyła. Po kilku godzinach okazało się, że wszyscy oprócz osób będących w budynku poumierali. zostały z nich same martwe ciała. Później jednak wszystko trafiło co normy, szpital działał dalej, jednak naukowcy zaczęli robić maszyny odprowadzające zdrowych pacjentów do domu. Lukrecja zakradła się do jednego z pokoi laboratoryjnych. był tam prototyp teleportera do rakiety, która miała wylądować na Mobiusie. Lukrecja wiedziała jednak czym jest Mobius, czytała sporo w kartotekach o planetach i ich historii oraz o aktualnych wydarzeniach. Najbardziej jednak intrygowała ją ta planeta, ponieważ wyczytała, że mieszkają tam osoby, które wyglądały jak ona. Teleporter, z tego co wyczytała z notatki na blacie, miała należeć do osoby, której nie pomoże nic, oprócz przemiany ciała na ciało mobiana. Wiedziała kim jest ten pacjent, ponieważ dużo z tą osobą rozmawiała i mówiła też o kimś, kto jest z budowy ciała do niej podobny. Nie wbudowano do teleportera zamiany ciała, więc Lukrecja, która zawsze szuka przygód postanowiła, że go użyje. Zabrała wszystko co jej potrzebne w plecak i uruchomiła maszynę, która po jej wejściu w portal wybuchła. Lukrecja czuła, że w coś tej maszynie było nie tak. Przeszły ją dziwne dreszcze. Gdy wylądowała okazało się, że moc portalu wchłonęła w jej osobę. Wtedy odkryła, że może wytwarzać portale. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Pełne imię jeżyczki to Lukrecja Heliotrope. Jednak jej ksywa to Luki, jak mówią na nią wszyscy w tym ona sama, a naswiska nie podaje bo po co, to tylko formalność, prawda? * Na początku miała mieć 12 lat * Luki to persona autorki, jednakże jej "oryginał" aktualnie to wersja, gdzie jest człowiekiem. To jest jej sonicza wersja, więc można to nazwać sonicsoną, i guess Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mobianie Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Jeże Kategoria:Nastolatki